This specification relates to processing quantum information. A variety of quantum information processing devices have been proposed. Such devices typically encode information in the state of a quantum system and utilize the dynamics of the quantum system to process the encoded information. In some contexts, such devices can execute computing tasks by controlling, manipulating, or otherwise utilizing the quantum dynamics of the system. In addition, quantum information processors may implement techniques to correct errors or counteract noise processes (e.g., decoherence, etc.) affecting the quantum system.